Presents
by Lupin111
Summary: Drabble. An afternoon with Jennifer Taylor. Unexpected things happen.


**Story Notes:**

Inspired by this real life event:

twitter dot com/JeaneanThomas/status/653006726787018752/photo/1?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw

I read it, got inspired and just transported that story into the QAF universe. Very little actual creative work from me went into this drabble.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own QAF, the characters…blah blah blah. You know the drill. If I had any right over these characters, the finale would have never have happened.

* * *

"Sweetheart, are you sure you want to do this? We can go watch a movie instead…your grandfather won't be upset. I promise you, he won't be mad." Jennifer Taylor figured that it was worth a last try.

Her seven year old son looked at her bullishly. "But he gave me a present. I have to use my present."

"Honey…it's dangerous."

"They're doing it!" He pointed to a group of much older boys – teenagers, really – spinning and doing jumps on their skateboards. "And I'm safe. I dressed safe, just like you told me to." He touched his knee pads and elbow guards, and then waved his helmet covered head in front of her face. "I'm all safe. Mom look! I'm going to skateboard!"

Jennifer watched in resignation as her son attempted what she knew he would not be able to do. He was way too young to use a skateboard, and, moreover, he did not have an athletic bone in his little body. She had told his grandfather that it was a silly gift, but her husband Craig had said that it was time Justin grew up, and the damage had been done. No one listened to her when she said it was simply too much for a seven year old.

Justin continued to propel himself forward by kicking off on one foot, but he hardly had the momentum to get very far. Also, what he was doing was hardly skateboarding. A bunch of teenagers laughed, pointing at him. Jennifer knew that the day was not going to end well for anyone.

"Justin, sweetheart, that's really good. You're doing well. Maybe you should kick a little harder? You'll move faster that way."

"Mom, are they laughing at me?"

"Oh, no, sweetie, they're just laughing at some joke, not at you."

"How do I kick harder? How do I do what he's doing?" Justin pointed at a group of teenagers doing jumps.

"That's for big kids. Sweetie, you're doing just fine." Jennifer sighed, as the tittering and laughter grew louder. She was loathe to put on her no-nonsense voice and ask the teenagers to stop. It would embarrass Justin and probably make the teenagers laugh at him more. The chances of them listening to an out-of-place adult were very slim.

Justin sighed as well, clearly aware that he was becoming the laughing stock at the park. "I'll try once more, and then we can leave."

Jennifer nodded, patting him on the back. This had been a bad idea, top to bottom. Craig laughing at Justin was infinitely preferable to this humiliation.

"Hey kid."

She looked up in alarm at the voice. The person speaking to Justin was taller than Jennifer herself. He was probably seventeen or eighteen, maybe even nineteen. Jennifer took in a deep breath. Arguing with nineteen year olds was never her favourite thing to do, but she was likely going to have to, for Justin's sake.

"Your feet are in the wrong position. They're too close. This is where your left foot should be." The guy bent down, dragging Justin's ankle until his foot was in the right place. "Can you stand? Do you feel like you might fall?"

"No." Justin said, enthralled already.

"Good. Now, when you push off, your foot has to be straight with the board, not sideways, like you were doing earlier. See how I'm standing? Stand like that, and then push."

Jennifer was so grateful that the young man didn't come to laugh at them that she was struck dumb for a few minutes. She wanted to thank him, but he was busy teaching Justin what she assumed were basic skateboarding skills, that she didn't want to disturb them. Jennifer sat down on the bench nearby, overcome with relief. Justin was going to feel good about himself, he'd have something to show Craig, and the evening wouldn't end in complete disaster.

She looked at the guy teaching Justin, and wondered how she could thank him. His clothes looked well-worn, his jacket was missing a button, and he looked like he was from a poorer family. Maybe he was working to put himself through school. She couldn't insult him by offering him money, but Jennifer wondered if a meal would be out of the question. Justin was always willing to eat, so maybe she could buy the two of them burgers.

She felt bad for him. Justin was chatty and eager but clumsy, and the guy was infinitely patient, not losing his temper the way Craig undoubtedly would have.

Maybe it really isn't Justin, she thought.

She sat quietly, watching, thinking what a wonderful experience this was for Justin, and not wanting for it to come to an end. Eventually though, she realised that over an hour had passed by, and soon, she was going to have to end the skateboarding lesson.

"Oi, Kinney, what the fuck are you doing? You're gonna be late. Come on."

Jennifer was jolted out of her reverie at that, and the guy stopped what he was doing, looking at some men who were beckoning him.

"Looks like I have to go," he said.

"Is that your name? Is your name Kenny?" Justin asked.

The guy laughed. "Yup. That's it. My name is Kenny."

"My friend has a doll named Ken. He looks like you, but he has yellow hair like me. If I invite you to my birthday party, will you come?"

"Justin, sweetheart, I think Kenny is a little too old for birthday parties. Thank you so much for helping Justin. We both really appreciate it. Can I get you something? Maybe a burger? There's a very nice place around the corner, and you must be hungry."

"Oh no, that's ok. It was nothing. And I have to go."

"Do you want a present?" Justin asked.

The guy smiled. "No, that's ok."

"I have a present for you." Justin stated in earnest, before he ran to his backpack, rummaging through it until he found the 'present'. It was a key tag, of bright yellow, plastic french fries. "If you squeeze it really hard, it makes a sound. Like a little bird sound. Here. It's a present for you." He looked at Jennifer for encouragement, so she smiled and nodded. "It's a present for you." Justin repeated, forcing the guy to take the key tag. "Thank you for teaching me. Do you come and play here every day?"

"Justin, sweetie, Kenny has to go now. Thank you again. Truly. We both appreciate it. I wish more young men were like you."

He smiled at Jennifer, ruffled Justin's hair, and walked away toward his friends, twirling the key tag.

 **THE END**


End file.
